


Kara and the Director

by Beryl4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Ally McBeal, Angst/Some Comfort just because, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/pseuds/Beryl4
Summary: In an AU, Cat Grant is a director of an award-winning television series. Kara is hired to replace one of Cat's vital crew members.





	Kara and the Director

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putarrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putarrilla/gifts).



> This is a Supergirl Secret Santa gift for putarrilla, whose prompt was: "Character A is part of the crew of a TV show character B is the director of. They fall in love." 
> 
> I know little about behind the scenes at television studios, but Google helped. Kara's duties as 2nd Assistant Director are modified in order to put her into daily contact with the director. Please forgive any and all mistakes I've committed to further this story.

 

**Kara and the Director**

Kara dashed across the Warner Brothers lot to Stage 15. Many popular CBS shows were filmed on the surrounding stages, and she was excited to be called to fill in as 2nd Assistant Director for one of them. She drew a deep breath while she smoothed back any loose strands of hair from her high ponytail. She glanced at her watch. _Golly, it’s nearly 10:15! Why, why, why did the bus have to get a flat tire today?_ She pushed open the door.

A calliope of sounds blasted her, and people whom she recognized as stage crew bustled about. Dodging men as they wheeled walls away from the main stage, she called out to one of them. “Hi, do you know where I can find the director?” A muscular man stopped pushing scenery and looked her up and down. “You her niece?”

“What… no. I’m the replacement for the 2nd AD.” 

He smirked. “They’re throwing the young to the lions.” He gestured to a small group standing near the stage. “She’s over there.”

“Hey, what’s her name?” she said to his back. He turned. “You don’t know who the director is, but you’re a replacement for her 2nd AD?”

“I was asleep when I got the call from HR. She probably told me, but I didn’t catch it before she hung up. I just heard the time and stage number.

He guffawed. “Oh, it will be clear when you go over to that group. Damn, I wish I could stick around for this, but we’re already running late. Good luck, kid.”

Kara bit back her response to being called a kid. At twenty-eight, she was still being carded when she went out to bars with friends.

She made her way across cables and gaffer’s tape, to where a small woman with curly blonde hair stood with her back to Kara. A dark-skinned man gestured as he spoke, and a gray-haired woman in an expensive dress nodded. Ah, the older woman must be the director.

As Kara approached, the man stopped talking, and the older woman followed his gaze. “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, your new 2nd AD.” She extended her hand. The woman shook it, a puzzled expression on her face. The man snickered. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw the blonde turn to face her. “Hi,” she said brightly, extending her hand just as she recognized her. _Oh. My. God. Let a hole open in the floor, because I just made a colossal fool of myself in front of Catherine Grant. THE Cat Grant who won another Emmy last year for “The Dream Team: Lena and Sam” a modern take on the popular “Cagney and Lacey” series of the 1980s._

Ms. Grant put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. “Charlene, I realize a producer’s day is terribly busy, but when were you going to mention you had fired me and are stepping in as director?” Hmm? She frowned as her gaze ran up Kara’s body.

“I…I am so so sorry, Ms. Grant.” She pushed up her glasses. “When HR called I didn’t ca—“

“I don’t have time for excuses. We have a scene to shoot. Get me some coffee from the craft services table. And tell them it must be near boiling. Not tepid.” She waved her off, before turning back to Charlene and the young man. 

_She wants me to get coffee? Where’s her personal assistant?_ Kara stood in shock. 

The director turned back around. “Are you waiting for the second coming, Kiera? Or will you join the ranks of the newly unemployed? Coffee. Now. Chop. Chop.”

Hours and hours later, Kara unlocked the door to her apartment. Turning on a lamp, she discovered an asleep Alex curled up on the sofa, a pizza box open on the coffee table. She nudged her sister before grabbing a slice. 

Alex stretched and yawned. “Hey, what time is it?”

“Ten forty-five. And I’m due back there by 6:30.” Kara flopped next to her. “This is the first decent food I’ve had all day, except for a granola bar from my purse.” 

“I thought they supplied a craft services table or caterers for each show?”

“They do. But Ms. Grant, actually it was the 1st AD, had me running so many errands, I missed the hot lunch and was only able to grab an apple, chips and a soda when I passed by.”

“Ms. Grant?”

“Catherine Grant.”

“You’re 2nd AD to Cat Grant! That is so awesome!”

“It would be if I hadn’t insulted her when I met her. I think she hates me and hopes I’ll quit.”

“Wait. Wait. You insulted Cat Grant?”

Kara proceeded to tell about her embarrassing introduction which had led to her running errands all day. The black man turned out to be James Olsen, the 1st AD, and Charlene Grover was executive producer of the award-winning series. Her first day of getting coffee for Ms. Grant had been a trial. Every time she handed a cup to the director, something was wrong with it. If it wasn’t center-of-the-sun hot, it wasn’t strong enough, or it had regular milk, or somehow it had gotten sugar in it. The trash can near the set was overflowing with coffees Ms. Grant had dropped in. 

This new day had to be better, because Kara arrived at work just as the craftys set up their tables. She helped them carry in boxes and bags of food, cases of water and set up coffee urns, all the while learning Susie had a rambunctious five-year-old, and her sister Dennie dated a surfer boyfriend. Her making friends paid off, because Ms. Grant didn’t throw away any cups. 

James remained busy making arrangements for shooting on location, so he assigned Kara to take notes while she followed the script for each scene. 

“No, no, NO.” Cat glowered. “Kiera, read back what Ms. Luthor was supposed to have said.”

“Ah… yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara said with a squeaky voice as she fumbled with the script. “Any time this century, Kiera,” Cat snapped. Kara cleared her throat and read the dialogue. Lena Luthor, who co-starred with Samantha Arias and was a detective with the NCPD, proceeded with the scene. 

By the end of her first week, she began to be comfortable with her duties. In addition to assisting James, she made a Call Sheet for each following day of shooting and notified all the cast and crew. Ms. Grant appeared to tolerate her, except when she criticized Kara for wearing cardigans.

Even with the demands of the perfectionist director, shooting stayed on schedule until the fourth week when James called in sick with the flu. Cat forbid anyone who was ill to be within a twenty-foot radius of her, which meant James went home early the previous day after coughing and sneezing. 

Because it was a Wednesday and over half the episode was completed, Cat declared it pointless to bring someone in who had no knowledge of the show. Which meant Kara was tasked with all the duties of both ADs. Since the first week she had kept notes, noting names and contact numbers, and anything else she thought might be important to know. It seemed like every time James was called away from the set was when Ms. Grant needed something. She surprised the older woman when she provided the information. Now, she would need all she had learned from watching James and keeping notes. 

The flu had laid up the set director as well, putting Ms. Grant into a foul mood.

“Kiera, are the set dressers planning on showing up for work today? According to the script, we used this set yesterday, but it was to be for one scene only. Would you find the set dresser or whomever is working and see if we will obtain the correct set, sometime before the new year?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara handed the attractive director a small bag of M&Ms, before she pulled up the appropriate phone number. Early on, she discovered Cat ate M&Ms like some people drank or smoked. She asked Susie and Dennie to stock individual bags and she loaded up with a few each morning in order to be prepared. 

“Ms. Grant, they’re on their way. Something about a locked storeroom and they couldn’t find the person wit—“

“I don’t want excuses, Kiera.” Cat crumpled up the now empty bag. “Don’t these incompetent fools realize we have to shoot interior scenes today or Saturday, because our permit for shooting on the university campus is good for only tomorrow, Friday. Does everyone want to work all weekend?“ 

Dadgum it. She hoped they wouldn’t have to work Sunday. She and Alex had plans for a movie marathon. 

Cat rubbed between her eyes, often a sigh of a headache coming on. “Oh, god, I’m surrounded by idiots.” Kara handed her a Lexapro and a bottle of water. Cat looked up, her hazel eyes puzzled. “How do you often know what I need?” 

“Since you fired your personal assistant, I’ve tried to take over some of her tasks.”

“In addition to handling yours and James’ duties?” 

Kara nodded. “Yes, Ms. Grant, I want to make things as easy as possible for you.”

“Hmm. Lucky me. Someone with initiative.” Cat’s gaze ran over her head to toe. Her mouth quirked. “Thank you.” _That’s the first time she’s thanked me._ Kara flashed her biggest smile. 

By mid-morning, the set was in place and filming began. At the end of the second scene, Kara stepped up to Cat’s side and cleared her throat. “Yes, Kiera, did you lose something again?”

“Eh…I noticed some of the props aren’t in the same position as the previous take.”

What! Which ones?” Cat read Kara’s notes, while all Kara could think of was how perfect Cat’s perfume suited her. 

“Lenora, per chance, did your people fall asleep or forget what stage they should be on?” Poor Lucy. Usually the property manager and her assistants did an excellent job, but since her breakup with James, her work had suffered. 

“No, Ms. Grant. Is there a problem?” 

“Kiera, show her your notes, while I look at the playback.” She stomped over to the computer, grumbling, “Is anyone doing their job today?”

People rushed around putting things right, as Lena, Sam, Max Lord and other cast members waited. After a long twenty minutes, Kara became worried about everyone’s job, what with Cat tapping her foot, and downing two more packages of M&Ms. Finally, Lucy approached. “Everything is ready, Ms. Grant.” “None too soon, Linda,” Cat said. “Let’s get on with this scene, shall we?”

By four o’clock, one more scene needed to be shot that day. Kara overheard a few comments indicating cast and crew thought they might get off before dark. Kara looked forward to picking up a pizza, having a relaxing bath, and chilling out with Netflix. She should have known better.

“Is there a reason you decided to go off script for this scene, Ms. Luthor? That’s the third time you’ve ad-libbed and thrown Ms. Arias off her lines and marks. Did you forget to study your lines? Or, perhaps you’re hoping to become a writer since your acting career is speeding towards destruction?”

Lena’s face flashed fire engine red. “I’m sorry, Ms. Grant.”

“Take a five-minute break, and we’ll start from the top of the scene.”

Groans and mummers circulated among the crew. Starting at the beginning of the scene meant another hour at a minimum. Cat put her hand on her hip and glanced around. “This scene will be done correctly, and if anyone has a problem with working until it is, I suggest they collect their last paycheck tomorrow.” Everyone became quiet. No one dared to argue with the demanding director. Actors won Emmys from working under her, and crew members had steady jobs. Cat nodded and walked off. “Kiera, when I return, I expect a coffee awaiting me.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” 

Hours later, Kara covered her yawn and stretched. She prayed this would be the final cut and they could call it a night. Soon Cat nodded at her. “That’s a wrap, people,” she hollered.

The actors hurried off, it being after eight p.m. The camera and light crews packed up their equipment for tomorrow. 

“Kiera, I need you to take notes for what is needed when we’re on campus.”

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” She pulled out her note pad. 

“Follow me. I’m going to review something from that last take.” Kara hurried after the director. Cat looked over the playback on the computer, and told Winn, the Video Assist Operator, he could go home. “If…if you’re sure, Ms. Grant.”

“Walter, go home. I’ll see you tomorrow on campus.”

Cat retrieved a jacket from her chair, all the while rattling off instructions. Which included making sure her chair and collapsible table were available, and “for god’s sake, do not forget the umbrella. I fired the last AD who neglected to bring something to shade me from the sun. Too much makes all my freckles pop out.” She waved her hand. “Forget I said that last part.”

“About what? The freckles?”

Cat turned and glared. “Sorry, Ms. Grant. Umbrella, it is.”

Cat continued, before a rumble sounded. Kara clasped her stomach. “Sorry.”

“Mmm. It’s been awhile since lunch,” Cat said. “Order us something. We still have a few more things to go over.”

“Order from where?” 

“The House of the Rising Sun. It’s an awful name, but their Chinese and Japanese dishes are worth it. It’s nearby and they deliver.” Kara pulled out her phone. “I’d like Number Twelve. Here’s my card. And, get yourself something too.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Grant. Ohh, they offer pot stickers, my favorite.”

“We can work while we wait. Since this will be your first on location, I want you to be prepared.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” 

****

“Kara, you did well today keeping everything running smoothly. Especially when those frat boys started with their leers and suggestive comments when Sam wore her shorts.” Kara beamed. _A compliment from Cat, and she used my correct name._

Cat pushed a cup of coffee into Kara’s hands. “I thought you perfected hot coffee, but apparently I’m wrong. Get me a fresh cup. And, make sure everything is picked up and back at the studio and ready for eight am.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” She should have known the compliments wouldn’t last.

By Monday, Kara looked forward to James being back, but it wasn’t to be. “What do you mean he’s in the hospital with pneumonia? Who gets pneumonia in sunny Southern California for god’s sake?” Cat glared at Kara, who could only shrug.

Charlene wanted to save money, so she denied the hiring of a temp. By Thursday, Kara was struggling from long days and being on her feet ninety percent of the time. She didn’t know how the director did it. Every night, she and Cat stayed after the filming concluded, going over what Cat would require the next day. Occasionally, she would make a comment or ask a question, and Kara did her best to limit her stammering. While she enjoyed the opportunity over dinners to get to know the older woman better, today she could hardly stay awake. Maybe she needed those frequent cups of coffee like the director gulped down. 

It didn’t help that her headset had malfunctioned and she was forced to give instructions in person. Turning away from talking to Winn, black dots appeared in her vision, and she swayed and stumbled. “Steady there,” Winn said as he grabbed her arm. She put her hand to her forehead. “I don’t feel too well.” He led her to a chair where she sat and put her head between her knees. 

Within a few minutes, a hand touched her arm. “What’s wrong, Kara?” Cat said softly. Kara peered up to see Cat kneeling in front of her. “I’m…I’m sorry, Ms. Grant. I got lightheaded and almost fainted.”

“When did you eat last?” 

“I ate a granola bar on my way here this morning.”

“Witt, have someone get water and a sandwich for Kara,” Cat said before standing and addressing everyone. “We’ll take a forty-five minute break for lunch, people. Do not be late.”

_Did I hear correctly? Cat Grant gave everyone a longer lunch break because I almost fainted?_

“Can you stand and walk? You can lie down on the couch in my trailer.” 

“I’m sure I can walk,” Kara said, before sinking back into the chair.

“I can carry her,” Matt, a set dresser said. “Hang on, Kara. I promise not to drop you.” He chuckled. He had been kidding her ever since she met him her first day. 

Having been in Cat’s trailer on nights when they worked late, she welcomed the comfortable couch. Winn rushed in with water and food as Matt left. “Here’s a pastrami on rye, chips, apple juice, a banana and two bottles of water.” 

“Thanks, Winn.” She gulped down the apple juice and started on the sandwich.

Thirty minutes later Cat opened the door. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t feel faint any more. I’ll be—“

“No, you’re still pale. I want you to finish your lunch and rest. We’ll be fine.”

“But, I can—“

“Stay here,” Cat growled. “If I see you on the set, you’re fired.” She closed the door hard enough it shook the trailer. Kara blinked. _Wow, what’s going on?_

“Kara. Kara. Wake up.” A warm hand squeezed her arm. Kara opened her eyes. Again, Cat kneeled next to her. Her pencil skirt had ridden up her thighs. _Oh, my god. I don't dare look!_ She swallowed hard, turned her head and noticed it was dark outside. “What time is it?”

“Time for dinner and to go home.” Cat stood. “Are you up for pot stickers, or,” she grimaced, “pizza? I thought you’d enjoy one of your favorites.”

“Eh…you don’t need to feed me, Ms. Grant.” Kara sat up and put on her shoes. “Thank you for letting me sleep. I feel so much better. I’ll be going now.”

“No, you’ll join me for dinner, and then I’ll drive you home. You don’t need to be on public transportation after almost fainting.” Cat glared. “No arguments, understood?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

“Didn’t I say to call me Cat?”

***. 

The remainder of the week resulted in more breaks, a hot lunch at a reasonable hour, and fewer extra takes. Winn snuck up and whispered, “Everyone is thanking you for almost fainting.”

Kara scoffed. “She gets so caught up in what she’s doing, she loses track of time. If anyone else had become ill, she would have done the same.”

“Kara, I’ve worked with her before, and you’re the first person she has warmed up to. She listens when you make a suggestion. She truly likes you.”

“Well, we have shared a few dinners while we worked. She’s been extremely helpful with instructing me on 1st AD duties. I wouldn’t say we’re friends, but she insisted I call her Cat.”

“I think it might be more than that. The rumor is she’s filing for divorce soon. And, before she married Rob she was seen with women.”

“What are you saying?” 

“She watches you when she thinks no one is looking.”

“She’s probably waiting to see what else I’ll screw up, or fall over. I’m still new to her, unlike James.”

“No, no, I think she may be attracted to you.”

Kara stared at him. “Has anyone else noticed?” 

“I don’t think so. Once I noticed her watching you walk away, I started to watch her more, but I haven’t seen anyone else paying attention.”

“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” She gave a weak laugh. She may be attracted to the director, who wouldn’t be, but she didn’t expect Cat to be interested. “She’s probably puzzled by me. She’s commented a few times that she had never met anyone so optimistic and positive. And, she agreed when she heard someone refer to me as “Sunny Danvers.” I’m sure it’s nothing, Winn.” She nudged his arm. “As long as we continue to have breaks and reasonable hours, I’ll be happy.” 

As Winn walked away, Kara pondered Cat’s behavior. Was the aloof, demanding director becoming friendlier? Maybe she was lonely and looking for a friend. The last few times they shared dinner, they discovered things in common, rather than working while they ate. They both enjoyed cooking shows, Masterpiece Theater, biographies of women.

***

Recovery for James appeared at a standstill. Charlene agreed to a temp at Cat’s insistence. “Martha can at least run errands, Kara. You don’t need to do everything.” 

Kara shook her head. The young woman’s name was Margaret. Some things didn’t change, but Kara discovered some did. Cat did listen whenever Kara made a comment. Kara put it off to the time she caught the mistake with the props, which anyone could have seen. To prove Winn wrong, she deliberately dropped a pen so she could glance back. She caught Cat watching until she quickly turned away. _What is that about?_

One evening over dinner, which had become almost a nightly occurrence, the director seemed subdued. “Is something wrong, Cat? Did we slip in the ratings?”

“Of course not. We’re still in the top five.” She waved her hand in dismissal of the topic. “I have a lot on my mind. My attorney is drawing up divorce papers.”

“I’m sorry.” Why would anyone not want to be with Cat Grant? Kara found the director to be brilliant, a bit of a perfectionist, intriguing, witty when she wasn’t being sarcastic, and beautiful with her blond hair and hazel eyes. Although of slight figure, she seemed twice as large because of her commanding personality. 

“Don’t be. I’m not. I caught him with his secretary in our bed. What a cliché. But, it’s not all his fault. I work long hours and haven’t been the most attentive wife.”

“How long have you been married?”

“Four years.”

“You’ve been successful for longer than that. He’s an actor, surely he realized how demanding your job is.”

“My long hours didn’t bother him as long as he was working, provided the house was kept up and dinner was ready. Luckily, I could afford to hire people. No, most men are uncomfortable with a wife who is more successful and sought after, and he is no exception. But, what about you, Kara? Dating anyone?”

“No, my last boyfriend was always criticizing, mansplaining, inconsiderate, and ignored my wishes. Finally, I wised up and asked him to leave. With this job, I’ve been too busy, and when I’m not working, I enjoy my alone time.” 

“We have a week’s break soon. I suggest you make the most of it.” 

“The beach is calling. Or, I may go camping with my sister. What about you?”

“I don’t know yet, but I will get out of town.” 

***

Another week passed before James returned. With him back on the set, he and Cat spent time discussing and planning, leaving no options for Kara except to go home with the rest of the crew and actors. She found herself aimless. Television proved mostly boring. She couldn’t concentrate on a book or magazine. She realized she missed Cat. Missed their conversations and becoming friends. Missed her wit. Missed her perfume. Missed her. Darn.

Kara marched home the next day, after stopping at an art supply store and replenishing her paints and canvases. In the past when she was unsettled or lonely, painting soothed her. She couldn’t wait to finish dinner and pick up her paints. She painted scenes from work. Lena in an intense scene with Sam. Matt and crew placing a set. Winn with his head bent over all his electronic equipment. Cat peering through the lens. Cat gesturing as she gave instructions. Cat, Cat, Cat. Kara stopped and counted. The pictures with Cat outnumbered all the others. 

A knock on the door announced Alex. She glanced around at the canvases. “Kara, did you forget it’s my night to bring Chinese food?”

“Oh, right.” Kara flung herself on the couch. Alex handed her a soft drink and pulled containers out of the bag. 

After a few minutes of silence, Alex nudged Kara. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Almost all feature Cat.” She gestured to the paintings. “I’m obsessed with her.”

“Are you painting the Ice Queen in all her glory?”

“Do not call her that. She’s warm and kind. I told you how concerned she was when I nearly fainted.”

“Yeah, but that was probably because she panicked and thought you might call in sick along with James.”

“No, she wasn’t panicking. She was definitely concerned.” Kara turned to face Alex. “Since then, she hasn’t called me Kiera once. She makes sure I’m getting something to eat and drink when we take breaks. She asks how my evening was. She’s warm and friendly around me. Winn has commented on it too.”

“Winn’s the video guy?” Kara nodded as she took a bite of a potsticker. 

Alex walked over and flipped through the canvases. After a moment, she said, “Wow, you really have a thing for your boss.” She shook her head. Heat raced up her neck and cheeks. She was glad she hid the one she painted the previous evening. After the dream the night before. A dream with Cat sitting by a window, looking over her naked shoulder at Kara, with an inviting smile. 

“Today, when she asked how my evening had been, I said I missed our dinners and conversations. She had a wistful look and said she did too. But, before either of us could say more, someone called her away.” She sipped her soft drink. “I wish I could ask her out for dinner. I’d really like to see her before we go on break.” 

“You want to ask your much older boss on a date?”

“Nah, it’s more like two work friends catching up.”

“Sure,” Alex’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Let me know how that goes.”

****

Nervous as she walked into Stage 15 the next morning, Kara almost spilled her coffee and Cat’s. _I can do this. This is not a date. Just two friends catching up._

Cat walked up and Kara extended a coffee cup. “Kara, is Margie ill and that’s why you got me coffee?”

“No, Margaret’s fine. I told her I needed to speak with you.” 

Cat took a drink and sighed. “Perfect. Thank you.” She watched Kara twisting her hands. “You’re worrying me. I haven’t seen you this nervous since your first week.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, yesterday, we…we both said we missed talking, so I kinda wondered if…if you’d like to have dinner Friday night and catch up? Not…not like a date, but like work friends.”

“Work friends?”

“We are, aren’t we?” Cat stared. _Uh oh._ “I don’t mean to overstep, Ms. Grant. I…I just thought it would—”

“Yes. I’d like to catch up.” She smiled. A full smile, not one of her fake smiles around network executives, but a real smile. “It’s Cat.” She winked.

Kara flashed her a huge smile in return. “That’s great. I’ll come find you after I lock up.”

Cat nodded before looking away as James rushed up.

On Friday, Kara ducked into the restroom and slipped on a clean blouse and reapplied her light makeup. Leaving her hair down, she slipped on her glasses. Securing the last exit, she made her way to Cat’s trailer, and knocked. 

Cat opened the door, the phone to her ear and waved her in. _Oh my god. Maybe this is a date._ A low-cut green blouse accented her eyes, along with a black pencil skirt hugging her hips made all the moisture in Kara’s mouth dry up. She knew she was staring when Cat winked.

“Jerry, I understand the logistics of the car chase, but surely there’s a stunt driver who can stand in for Max. I don’t want him doing his own stunts any more.” Cat gestured for Kara to sit down as she continued to pace. Cat wore low heels or flats on the set, but tonight she wore three-inch heels that did wonders to her calf muscles. All of Kara’s blood dropped to her lower belly. 

“Kara, are you ready to go?”

“Huh?” Kara looked up to her smirk. 

Cat laughed as she pointed to the door. “Come on, my dear work friend. I’m hungry.”

Kara sprang up. “Eh, right. Dinner.”

“If you don’t mind a bit of a drive, I know a wonderful restaurant near the Santa Monica pier. And before you worry, tonight is on me.”

“No, no. We can go Dutch.”

“I know the ridiculous amount they pay 2nd ADs, even though you did the job of a 1st. But, until Charlene okays a substantial bonus, I’m paying. Understood?”

“Thank you,” she said as Cat pulled out into the heavy Friday evening traffic. Kara enjoyed watching Cat’s lithe arm muscles as she steered her Mercedes. She commanded the car as she did everything. With authority and grace. The light of dusk caught Cat’s hair and made it sparkle. _I think I’m in love._

Kara stared at the flashing neon sign and tacky decorated building of the restaurant. “Are you sure this is the place, Cat?”

“Don’t be fooled by the exterior.” Cat put her hand on the small of Kara’s back, guiding her through the crowd. “We have reservations and we’re right on time.” The warmth of Cat’s hand and their closeness sent a tingle of arousal up Kara’s spine. Cat leaned closer. “I like your hair down, Kara. It’s most attractive.” Another burst of warmth raced through her as Cat’s breath caressed her ear. _This is definitely a date._

Tucked into a secluded corner, where it was quiet enough to hear each other, they chatted about everything, except work. Kara caught a middle-aged woman staring at Cat and nudging her female friend. “I think you’ve been recognized, Cat.” 

“Hmm. Ignore them and hope they’re not a hundred percent positive I’m that actress they watched in the nineties.”

“Are you recognized often?”

“It depends on the setting. This is a younger crowd here who would have never seen the television series. Whereas, if I’m at an awards event, people often call me Ally, although more people are recognizing me as Cat Grant the director since I’ve won Emmys for our show.”

“I’d hate to be constantly recognized and not have any privacy while out in public,” Kara said. 

“Then I hope you’re never in that position,” Cat said in what sounded like a sad voice. Kara looked up and Cat gave a small smile. 

The silence that followed seemed heavy. Kara cleared her throat. “You’re right. It may be tacky outside, but this platter is delicious.”

“Some time, I’ll take you to a place in Santa Barbara that serves the most wonderful…” She hesitated. What passed over Cat’s face looked like embarrassment, but it disappeared so quickly, Kara wasn’t certain. Cat cleared her throat and continued, “I don’t mean to presume. Only if you’d like to.” 

“I’d enjoy that. I haven’t been to Santa Barbara since I graduated from UCSB.” 

“Have you traveled much outside California?” Cat asked. That started them off on places where they had traveled or wanted to travel to. Unsurprisingly, Cat had been to every continent. 

Two hours later, they left, and Cat drove Kara home. When she pulled up in front of the apartment complex, she turned off the car and turned to face Kara. “Thank you for suggesting we catch up, Kara. I’ve had a wonderful time this evening.”

“Me, too. And, thanks again for dinner.” Kara wanted to lean forward and kiss Cat. She was certain Cat wouldn’t mind, because she swore Cat had lightly flirted throughout dinner. Cat glanced out the front window, and Kara quickly placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Cat let out a gasp and grabbed Kara’s arm, pulling her back. Their lips met for a long moment, Kara relishing the softness of the director’s kiss. As she teased Cat’s lips, seeking entrance, Cat pulled away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m your boss.” 

“I kissed you first.” 

“Yesss, but I’m still your boss. Goodnight, Kara. Enjoy your break.”

Kara sighed, but opened the door. She leaned in and met Cat’s gaze. “I enjoyed our kiss, regardless. See you in a week, Cat.” She shut the door, and headed up the walkway. 

***

The break wasn’t turning out as planned. They postponed their camping trip because Alex had been unexpectedly called into work. Kara spent the days, first cleaning her apartment which had been neglected, then painting. She painted Cat as she recalled the light through the window of the car. Her laughing during dinner. Finally, she stopped and put her brushes down. Although Cat had returned her kiss, she didn’t want to go further. _I need to get over this attraction._ Kara got up and went to her refrigerator for a soft drink. Her phone rang and she recognized the caller.

“Cat, I thought you were going out of town.” 

“I am out of town. I’m up in Santa Barbara and was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner tonight at that restaurant I mentioned. I rented a suite, so you wouldn’t have to drive back immediately.”

Kara remained silent. Had Cat changed her mind? Should she read anything into this? 

“I’ve missed my work friend this week,” Cat said, “and thought you’d enjoy an afternoon on the beach as well, but if this makes you uncomfortable, please forget I called.” 

“I’ve missed my work friend too,” Kara said. She would take whatever the director offered, even if only a friendship. “I need to pack an overnight bag, but I can be there in less than three hours. What are the directions?”

Kara should have been prepared for Cat in a bathing suit. But, when she walked out in a two piece, Kara almost moaned out loud. A woman nearing fifty put much younger women to shame, she looked so sexy. Cat smirked before she slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses. Kara followed the director out onto the boardwalk of the hotel, wondering if she was putting a little extra sway into her walk. Cat dropped her towel onto the sand. “I’ll race you.” She took off before Kara could respond. Cat dove into a breaker as Kara rushed to join her. Cat popped up, pushed her hair back from her face and grinned at Kara. _She’s adorable. I’m so in love with this woman. What am I going to do?_

They spent the remainder of the afternoon body surfing and playing in the waves. Cat waved Kara in closer. “I could use a snack, how about you?” Kara nodded and they waded ashore. Back in the suite, Cat pulled out lunch meat, a vegetable and cheese tray, an assortment of fruit and bottles of cold water. They ate in silence, then Cat stood up. “I need a shower. Then we can decide what we want to do before dinner. I made reservations for eight.”

“A shower sounds wonderful. I wouldn’t mind sitting in those lounge chairs out on the balcony. Maybe even take a nap.”

“Acceptable.” Cat smiled and closed her bedroom door. 

***

“That meal tops the one from last Friday,” Kara gushed. They strolled back to the hotel along the boardwalk, listening to the waves as other couples were doing. _Except we’re not a couple._

“Cat, can I ask you a question?”

“Oh, dear. You’re sounding far too serious for this splendid evening.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Cat sighed. “All right.”

“If I quit my job or got transferred to another show, would you date me?”

Cat stopped, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. 

“Would you? Or, is this friendship all we’ll be to each other?” Her stomach tightened and she hoped she hadn’t made a mistake.

“Kara, it’s not that simple. I’m nearly twice your age. You’d be accused of being a gold digger. I’m in the midst of my third divorce. I’m lousy at relationships. I—“

“I don’t care about your age. Or your economic or social status. I care about you. Cat, I’m in love with you.” 

“Damn it,” Cat hissed. “I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to dinner last week, let alone invite you up here.” She turned around. “I’m going inside.”

“Wait! Please.”

Cat stopped, her tense back to Kara. “I’m not having this conversation out here in public. I’d prefer not to have it at all, but if you insist, come inside.” She resumed walking and Kara followed.

Kara shut the door and proceeded to the alcove where she leaned against the kitchen counter. Cat poured Scotch into a glass and drank half. She refilled her glass and went to the couch. 

Kara perched on the end of the armchair, twisting her hands. “I…I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

“I’m not angry with you. I’m angry at the situation.” 

“Okay. The anger under the anger.”

“Correct.” She put her glass down on the coffee table and with her elbows on her knees, she put her head in her hands. After a few moments of silence, to the extent Kara wondered if she’d ever speak again, she looked up. Her eyes held a sad, haunted look.

“I realize I’ve sent you mixed signals. Kissing you back, turning away, then inviting you here. I want to be honest. I may be falling in love with you as well.” She smiled that soft smile she only given Kara once or twice. “When I’m around you, I feel treasured, understood, safe. I like who I am since I’ve known you. You’ve made me a better person, plus I enjoy your company.” Kara started to get up, but Cat waved her back to her seat. 

She looked at her drink as she swilled the liquid around the glass. When she met Kara’s gaze, her face was solemn. “I was serious when I mentioned all the reasons why a relationship with you is wrong. Even if I did consider anything other than what you call work friends, I can’t until the divorce is settled. Rob wants a hefty percentage of my assets, but I refuse to give that lying, cheating bastard a dime. If he could show I was unfaithful, I stand to lose money and the moral ground. He wouldn’t hesitate to smear my name all over Southern California. Ice Queen would be a compliment in comparison.”

She took a sip of her drink. “I may already have hurt both of us by inviting you here.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we left the restaurant, the paparazzi were taking photos of two A List celebrities arriving. We may have gotten caught in a picture or two.”

Kara jumped up. “All we were doing was having dinner!”

“Yes, but that wouldn’t stop the tabloids from speculating why I was at an exclusive restaurant with an attractive, younger woman.”

“Dadgum it. I’ll tell anyone who asks we were only having dinner, because that’s the truth.” She stomped over to the refrigerator and retrieved a soda.

“Kara, there are those who know I’m bisexual. You said earlier, you would dislike having your privacy breached. It would be a matter of time before someone identified you. I don’t want your association with me to make you uncomfortable, limit your career options, or taint your reputation. It’s possible you might be seen as the victim of sexual harassment, but any rumor can be lethal.” 

“But, I made the first move, not you.”

“It won’t matter.” 

Kara flopped down next to Cat and gulped her drink, before placing it on the table. “This stinks.”

“Now do you understand why there can’t be anything between us? Not at this point in time.”

Kara’s thigh almost touched Cat’s. Kara leaned closer, curved her hand behind Cat’s neck and tugged. “Okay, but can I at least have a kiss?” She pressed her mouth to Cat’s. What started as a gentle kiss soon became passionate when Cat kissed her back. She lowered Cat to the cushions against the arm of the couch, not breaking their kiss. Cat moaned and slid her arms around Kara’s waist, pulling her closer. 

Kara maneuvered a leg between Cat’s. She pulled Cat’s skirt up, her hand moving over smooth flesh. Her fingers found the lace of Cat’s panties. “Cat, I want you.”

Cat turned her head away and pushed against Kara’s shoulders. “Please, stop. As much as I want to, darling, I don’t dare. I won’t be able to give you up if we don’t stop.”

“I don’t want you to give me up. We can quietly date. No one needs to know.” She knew she was begging, but whatever she had felt for other lovers couldn’t compare to what she felt for Cat.

“Kara, look at me.” Her fingers drew Kara’s chin up until their eyes met. “Do you really expect to work casually around me every day once you have felt my fingers inside you, and my mouth over every inch of your skin?”

Kara sat up, knowing she was blushing. She swept her hair off her face. “No, not when you put it like that.” 

She stood and looked down at Cat, whose hair was mussed and her lips swollen from kissing. Her heart caught in her throat. She’s beautiful. “I’d better leave. I saw more paparazzi arriving as we entered the lobby. I don’t want to cause you trouble tomorrow.”

“It’s late. Stay and sleep. We can set an alarm.”

“I doubt I’d sleep. Besides, it’s only eleven. I can be back home a little after one am.” Kara swallowed back a sob. She needed to leave before she embarrassed herself by crying. In the bedroom, she changed into jeans and a tee-shirt for driving. She gathered up her bag and returned to the living room. Cat stood looking out the balcony door. 

Cat faced her, but didn’t step nearer. “I think we should limit our talking to professional topics at work. I’m afraid I’ll touch you on the shoulder or back, and we know the Ice Queen doesn’t touch,” she said with a bitter laugh.

“I guess we won’t be having any catch-up dinners either.” 

“I think it best we don’t. My divorce will be messy enough without any rumors of you and I.”

“Can I say…I…I’ve really enjoyed the times we’ve spent together.”

“I have too, Kara. Please know that. I care for you a great deal," her voice broke. She drew a breath. “But, we can’t be together.” Was Cat biting her lip so she wouldn’t cry too?

Kara opened the door, but before she exited, she turned and gave a weak smile. “I’ll wait for you, Cat. For as long as it takes.” She closed the door and walked away. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The last sentence of the prompt was: "It has to have a bittersweet ending." I couldn't leave Kara without a little hope. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The response to this has been awesome! Thanks to everyone who leaves kudos, or comments telling what you enjoyed most. It’s greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> It’s now June 2018 & people are still finding and reading this, and most gratefully are leaving kudos. Thanks!


End file.
